1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display device with improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. A liquid crystal display drives liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control the transmittance of light passing through each pixel, to display a desired image.
A liquid crystal display includes an alignment layer to initially align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. The alignment layer is disposed on a surface of each substrate. When the alignment layer is overcoated or insufficiently coated on the surface of the substrates, the two substrates do not appropriately adhere to each other and stains may occur on the images.